Christmas Day at HIVE!
by couscous10000
Summary: Christmas day at H.I.V.E. with Kris-Kringle. What will they get? Please enjoy, it just popped into my head, and I have been writing madly to get it finished! Includes Otto, Wing, Shelby and Laura, but I couldn't fit them in the character description! :)


**Christmas at H.I.V.E!.!**

 **Enjoy!  
**

Laura awoke to Shelby standing over her with an absolutely HUGE grin on her face. **  
**

"Guess what?" Shelby blurted out. "It's Christmas Day, and we're doing Kris-Kringle with donated gifts!"

"WHAT! You woke me to tell me THAT! Uggh, I'm going back to sleep." Laura complained, before rolling over and pulling up the quilt. [Doona/Quilt, same thing]

"COME ON, Laura, They are serving Eggnog with breakfast for the first time since…..FOREVER!" Shrieked Shelby at the figure huddled under the cover.

"Okay, FINE you got me up." Groaned Laura as she dragged herself out from under the covers. She grabbed her jumpsuit and made for the bathroom.

* * *

The sound of clinking glasses was for once louder than words, in H.I.V.E.'s dining room, as Shelby and Laura looked around for Otto and Wing.

"Shelby, Look over there," Said Laura pointing at a table, where Otto and Wing were drinking eggnog and smiling.

The two girls ran over to the table just in time to see Otto tip eggnog down the back of Wing's jumpsuit.

"OTTO!" Shelby yelled and promptly poured her glass of eggnog down HIS back.

"SHELBY!" Laura cried in disgust, before running away from the eggnog brandishing Shelby.

When Laura returned, everyone had settled, and were happily eating their breakfast.

All of a sudden, the lights dimmed and Dr. Nero walked onto the stage.

"Merry Christmas students, I hope you are enjoying your eggnog!" He said, which was followed by a chorus of "mmmm, yeah"

"Anyway, I am pleased to announce that there will be a long table of donated gifts at lunch which you will get a gift from," Dr. Nero finished, before leaving the stage.

When he had left the stage, the room exploded with cheers, and the sound of glasses being clinked.

* * *

Every student in the school had arrived over twenty minutes early for lunch in hope to be the first person to see the presents! But when they entered the hall they were met with disappointment. The presents were all wrapped! When Dr. Nero entered the hall, he told the students to sit down.

"Merry Christmas students at H.I.V.E.! For lunch today there will be Christmassy foods, AND eggnog!" Dr. Nero had to stop speaking, because of the huge cheer the students let out. "Before you eat or do Kris-Kringle, the teaching staff have a surprise for you! On your black-boxes you shall have an app that allows you to select **7** presents for friends! Now will everyone please grab a Bon-Bon and pop it!" All the students grabbed a bon-bon and popped it. The bon-bon's were filled with party hats, Christmassy lollies, and a number.

"STUDENTS!" Dr. Nero shouted over the racket that the students were making.

"When I call your number, will you please come up and grab your gift! 7!" He called.

Shelby walked up and accepted the wonky shaped parcel from Dr. Nero.

"Please remember that these are donated gifts, and may not be in mint condition." Dr. Nero explained. "You must also open your gifts up here on the stage!"

Shelby unwrapped her parcel to find Lego cubes spilling out onto the podium. The lid of the box that the Lego was in, had come off, hence the Lego spillage that Shelby was now cleaning up.

When Otto was called up he got a makeup set, which he promptly swapped for Shelby's Lego.

Laura got a pair of boxing gloves, which she gave to Wing, who gave her a hair straightening kit, that he had been given.

"14!" Dr. Nero called out.

Up walked Raven, looking slightly embarrassed. Dr. Nero, looked around for her present, and seeing it was nowhere to be seen, he smiled before going behind the table and pulling out a large cage, with a bow on it. Raven took the cage, face like stone and looked inside it. Her face melted into a face of love as she pulled out a little kitten. The kitten was grey with black and white splodges all over. She held it gently to her chest and walked back over to the staff table, while cooing to it. Ms. Leon looked on with interest. She could probably teach this little one well.

After all the numbers had been called, Dr. Nero stood up.

"Merry Christmas H.I.V.E.!" He said as a giant turkey descended from the ceiling.

The End!

P.S. - Raven is feeding her kitten, Dimitri, tid- bits of turkey, while Ms. Leon is thinking up ways to educate him!

 **Merry Christmas Everyone!  
** **Sorry that this is posted early, but I couldn't wait!**


End file.
